Safe and Sound
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Kini aku tengah melayang rendah, didepan sebuah gundukan yang bersalib sederhana di tengah hutan, dengan sebuah pisau besar yang tertancap di atasnya. Pisau itu masih berlumur darah kering, yang menibulkan karat rapuh. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya bulan yang tengah bersinar. Membiarkan tanah di sekitarnya diselimuti kegelapan./ go to chapter 2 !/ read please :DD
1. The Tragedy

**Safe and Sound**

Sepi. Sunyi sekali di luar. Hanya terdengar gemerisik dedaunan dari dalam tengah hutan yang tertiup angin malam. Di atas pohon cemara ini aku terduduk, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya setengah melayang. Menatap kosong ke arah bulan purnama yang berwarna kekuningan.

Kumainkan kakiku di tepian dahan pohon. Cahaya bulan menyelimuti malam ini. Kuperhatikan sekilas tanganku yang berusaha tengah menggapai bulan. Transparan. Benda-benda di sekitarku bahkan dapat terlihat jelas saat kuhalangi dengan tubuhku. Rambut panjangku bahkan tak tertiup angin.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Kutatap kembali bulan purnama yang mulai tertutup awan gelap dengan wajah sendu. Berharap cahaya dari bulan dapat membawaku kembali dalam kehidupan yang nyata. Namun semua itu sudah tak mungkin…..

Karena pada kenyataannya, aku telah tiada.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T+**

**Warning : AU, Songfic**

**Don't ever read if you don't like**

**Flashback**

Salju yang dingin turun dari langit di bulan Desember. Setiap bulirannya jatuh dari langit menuju tanah yang telah terbalut darah dan tubuh kaku yang bergelimpangan. Warnanya yang putih suci kini telah bercampur dengan abu yang juga tak kalah banyak jumlahnya dari salju yang turun.

Suara desingan peluru berbaur dengan jeritan membahana di tengah malam. Api berkobar di samping kanan dan kiri, membakar apapun yang ada. Terlihat seorang gadis yang hanya dapat berdiri terpaku melihat semua hal di depan matanya. Tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun. Ada bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

Gadis itu telah pasrah pada Tuhan mengenai nasibnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sebuah tangan besar yang hangat meraih tubuhnya menjauh. Gadis itu mengikuti arah tarikannya untuk berlari.

Mereka berlari ke dalam hutan. Terus berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Tanpa mempedulikan nafas yang telah memburu kelelahan. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan jeritan dari orang-orang tak berdosa. Mereka terus berlari.

Di sebuah pohon cemara di tengah hutan, mereka berhenti. Gadis berambut panjang itu langsung terduduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang sangat tinggi. Pria di sebelahnya berdiri mendekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlari, Hinata?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Ia tak berani memandang wajah pria di depannya yang pasti tengah dipenuhi emosi.

"Jawab aku, Hinata!"

"A…aku takut, Sa…sasuke…"

Sasuke mendekati tubuh gadis yang bernama Hinata itu yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis panjang. Kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir mungil Hinata. Wajahnya memanas. Air mata kembali turun di kedua pipi gadis itu. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kecemasan saat menatap 2 iris onyx yang beradu pandang dengan kedua matanya.

Dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke meraih tubuh Hinata dalam pangkuannya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku bukan kembali untuk melihatmu mati. Kau tahu itu?..."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak kiri gadis itu. Ia pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Saling berbagi kehangatan dalam malam yang dingin dan mencekam ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara gemerisik dari balik semak-semak. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan senapannya. Mengarahkannya ke asal suara.

"Siapa di sana?"

Hening. Tak ada balasan.

"Turunkan senjatamu, tuan. Atau nyawa kekasihmu yang cantik ini akan melayang, hahahaha!"

Tanpa disadari, banyak tentara dari pihak musuh telah berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Salah satu dari mereka menarik rambut panjang Hinata dengan tangannya yang kasar hingga Hinata terjengkang. Ia berteriak pelan sambil menahan sakit dan perih dari kepalanya.

"Hentikaaaaaaan!"

Sasuke berteriak, ia menjatuhkan senjatanya. Ia kehilangan pengawasannya ketika tiba-tiba saja punggungnya dihantam sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya limbung, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh. Terdengar tawa yang keras meledak dari tentara-tentara itu.

"Hahahahaha, ternyata ia tidak ada apa-apanya! Ayo kita kerjai mereka"

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik tubuh sasuke, lalu mengikatnya dengan kuat di sebuah pohon. Kemudian tentara yang lain bermunculan. Satu per satu dari mereka memukul tubuh sasuke tanpa ampun. Darah keluar dari dalam mulut sasuke. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan lebam.

Hinata tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menangis sambil meronta berharap agar ia dapat terlepas dari cengkraman seorang tentara yang kini mulai menyobek pakaiannya. Tangan kasarnya mulai menggerayangi tubuh mungil gadis itu. Kemudian seorang tentara yang lain mengambil sebuah pisau lipat, lalu memotong rambut panjang Hinata. Kemudian tawa bengis kembali memenuhi malam diselingi isakan kecil gadis itu.

Di sisi yang lain, Sasuke terus menerus meronta dan berteriak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya sendiri telah terikat dan tentara-tentara bengis itu mulai kembali bergantian memukuli tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup, teman-teman. Mari kita selesaikan permainan kita disini, hahahaha"

Mereka akhirnya berhenti melakukan penyiksaan. Salah satu dari mereka menarik tubuh mungil Hinata lalu memakukan kedua tangannya dengan pisau di pohon cemara di depan pohon tempat sasuke terikat. Gadis itu berteriak menahan sakit. Darah mengalir dari kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian tentara itu mengikat tubuh Hinata pada pohon cemara itu.

Tentara-tentara itu terus tertawa dengan bengis sementara Sasuke terus berteriak marah. Ia menatap nanar pada tubuh Hinata yang mulai terkulai lemah. Air mata mengalir dari mata mereka berdua.

"Hai nona manis, mari kita akhiri malam ini sayang.."

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Hinata. Lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Ia meraih dagu hinata kemudian menciumi bibirnya dengan kasar. Tangannya yang lain merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar. Diayunkannya pisau itu, menusuk perut hinata dengan sebuah gerakan yang cepat. Darah pekat mengalir dari perutnya.

"Tidaaaaaaaakk, hentikaaaaaaan!"

Sasuke berteriak. Namun semuanya telah terlambat. Ia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menatap Hinata yang tengah menahan sakit. Air mata semakin deras keluar dari matanya.

Tentara-tentara itu sudah pergi sambil tertawa-tawa bengis. Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Pandangan matanya mulai redup. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sa..sasuke…"

"Hinata! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian ! Aku mohon!"

Cahaya bulan turun menggantikan hujan salju yang sendari tadi mengguyur bumi dengan warna putih yang suci. Menyinari tubuh hinata yang terikat dan terpancang pada dahan pohon cemara. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menyunggingkan senyum meski terasa perih.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke…"

Perlahan mata Hinata terpejam. Wajahnya terkulai lemah dan terlihat pucat. Darah berhenti menetes dari tangan dan perutnya. Senyum manis tetap tersungging di wajahnya. Nafasnya telah berhenti. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Nyawanya telah melayang. Ia telah tiada.

"Tidaaaaaaak!..."

Sasuke berteriak. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Menyesali mengapa ia begitu lemah. Kehilangan tenaga karena kelelahan, akhirnya ia pun berhenti berteriak dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu, dari atas pohon cemara, sesosok roh mengawasi tubuh kedua insan itu. Kemudian tersenyum perih sambil menitikkan air mata.

**To Be Continue**

**Author's note :**

** Weiss, udah jadi nih fic yang ke3 :D. Well, aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya readers. Oya apakah menurut kalian fic ini salah rating? Silahkan beritahu saya sekalian anda meriview, hehe :p. **

** Thanks ya buat yang mau baca dan apalagi meriview, selamat berjumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Ciao :D**


	2. Tears Between Onyxes and Lavenders

**Safe and Sound**

Gerimis. Rintik-rintik air meluncur di luar. Membasahi tanah yang kering. Membawa kehidupan bagi yang masih bernyawa.

Kini aku tengah melayang rendah, didepan sebuah gundukan yang bersalib sederhana di tengah hutan, dengan sebuah pisau besar yang tertancap di atasnya. Pisau itu masih berlumur darah kering, yang menibulkan karat rapuh. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya bulan yang tengah bersinar. Membiarkan tanah di sekitarnya diselimuti kegelapan.

Tanganku yang tembus pandang mulai bergerak. Membelai salib kayu yang terpancang kuat namun begitu rapuh. Tanpa sempat terasa, tanganku sudah menembusnya, tanpa mengenainya.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Taylor Swift and The Civil War**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T+**

**Warning : AU, Songfic, angst inside**

**Don't ever read if you don't like**

**World War II, 1901**

**Flashback**

Salju telah berhenti berjatuhan dari langit malam. Cahaya rembulan yang berwarna kuning terang menyinari sebuah tempat di tengah hutan. Dimana dua buah pohon besar saling berhadapan dan dua insan itu tengah tertunduk dalam.

Seorang pemuda berseragam itu mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia merasakan sakit dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya yang terikat kuat pada batang pohon. Pandangan matanya kabur, juga terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Hingga tetesan air itu kembali mengalir dari kedua onyxnya.

Terlalu berat baginya untuk melihat gadis di depan matanya, yang kini tertunduk dalam dan tanpa nyawa. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya, kini telah tiada, telah dianiaya sekelompok musuh yang bengis. Hatinya teriris nyeri, perih teringat setiap potongan kenangan mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu di depan matanya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, atas ketidak mampuannya untuk bertahan dan melawan. Sekarang segalanya sudah tak berguna. Semuanya telah terjadi. Sudah tak ada yang perlu disesali. Hanya satu yang kini terbersit di otaknya, mati saja atau hilang ingatan.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Pemuda itu berkata perlahan. Uap-uap air keluar dari mulutnya, menandakan tubuhnya yang telah kedinginan. Gadis itu, tentu saja, tetap diam. Tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Kau bilang.. kau tak akan pernah pergi..." Ia berusaha merogoh saku seragam perangnya. Mencari-cari pisau lipat yang biasanya tersimpan dibalik bajunya dengan kesulitan karena tangannya yang terkunci simpul-simpul tambang.

"Kau berbohong padaku..." Kalimat itu terucap untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pemuda itu masih melanjutkan mencari pisaunya. Tanpa peduli pada paru-parunya yang mulai membeku terisi uap es. Tak lupa menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha membuat simpul itu melonggar. Mata gelapnya masih mengeluarkan buliran hangat. Sementara gadisnya tetap tak bergeming.

Sebuah hal sulit, bahkan bagi Sasuke, untuk menahan tangisnya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Buktinya, aku sendirian, Hinata..." Pisau itu berhasil diambilnya. Bagian mata pisaunya yang tajam dikerat-keratkan pada simpul tali yang melilitnya. Nafasnya terengah, masih tetap terengah kekelahan. Sambil menahan perih pada pergelangan tangannya yang lecet karena ikatannya yang terlalu kencang. Perlahan tambang tali itu mulai putus. Tubuh Sasuke yang melemah terjatuh karena tak ada lagi simpul yang menahannya.

Tubuh itu mulai berusaha bangkit meski susah payah. Lututnya gemetar. Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu. Mati rasa akibat beku dan memar. Namun ia tak peduli. Persetan dengan rasa sakit. Persetan dengan semuanya. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu sekarang, yaitu tubuh kaku gadisnya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan ke pohon yang tepat berada di seberangnya. Dengan lemah ia menyeret kedua kakinya yang kebas. Langkahnya gontai, seakan satu tepukan kecil saja dapat membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Sedikit lagi sampai, ucapnya dalam hati. Kembali dipaksakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah. Selangkah lagi, Sasuke...

Tibalah ia disana. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Dan memandang nanar pada tubuh di depannya. Kini pelupuk matanya mulai panas, susah payah ditahannya agar bening itu tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tegar. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas karena mandadak paru-parunya serasa miskin udara.

Ia meraih gagang pisau besar itu yang tertancap tepat di perut gadis itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, pemuda itu menariknya. Perlahan-lahan pisau itu mulai tertarik keluar. Darah yang mulai membeku sedikit menetes dari mata pisaunya yang telah dilumuri darah. Setelah pisau itu tercabut sempurna, ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Pisau itu, milik seorang keparat yang telah membunuh gadisnya. Pisau itu dilemparkannya begitu saja. Tak peduli kemana.

Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok tubuh transparan melayang disampingnya. Menatap sendu pada pemuda yang tengah menatap kosong sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa yang amat mirip dengannya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih pemuda itu. Namun tangan itu hanya menembusnya. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang tak biasa pada tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke merinding, bulu kuduknya naik. Ia melirik ke belakang punggungnya. Namun hanya kosong yang dilihatnya.

Tangan pemuda itu meraih pisau yang ada di sakunya. Kemudian mengerat tambang di depannya. Tambang itu mulai putus. Dan tubuh di depannya mulai rubuh. Dengan cepat, ia meraih tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Meski rasanya seperti memeluk patung es. Sasuke, sekali lagi, sudah tak peduli. Kini matanya terasa panas, namun tak ada yang dapat keluar. Ia terlalu lelah meratapi segalanya. Ia mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya. Berusaha tegar melawan badai yang menerjang. Sudah cukup sekali ini saja ia kalah dan menyerah. Cukup kali ini saja ia mengeluarkan air mata dari onyx dinginnya. Dan cukup kali ini saja, ia kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga.

Sasuke meraih beberapa gelondong kayu di sampingnya. Ia merangkainya membentuk salib sederhana dari kayu. Kemudian diruncingkanya bagian yang paling panjang. Ia mengangkat tubuh itu, bersama dengan gelondong kayu dan salib di tangannya. Membawanya tepat di tengah-tengah jarak yang memisahkan kedua pohon besar, dengan salah satu batangnya ternodai darah yang menghitam.

Ditidurkannya dengan perlahan tubuh gadis itu, seakan satu sentuhan kasar saja dapat membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke terduduk, kembali mengambil pisaunya dan kembali meruncingkan ujung-ujung gelondongan kayu yang lain. Setelah selesai, ia kembali berdiri. Ia mulai menjejak-jejakkan kakinya di tanah, merasakan tanah di bawahnya sedikit berlumpur kalena lelehan salju. Pemuda itu mulai menggerus tanah dengan ujung-ujung kayu yang runcing. Menggemburkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Peluh mulai bercucuran di keningnya beserta dengan persediaan tenaganya yang mulai habis dan menghilang seiring dengan tanah yang menggembur. Namun untuk yang entah kesekian kalinya kembali ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah membuat sebuah lubang tempat peristirahatan yang nyaman, untuk Hinata. Atau mungkin ia berharap orang-orang hina itu akan datang kembali dan membawa lebih banyak kawanan mereka untuk menyiksanya jauh lebih kejam dari sebelumnya.

Waktu terus bergulir. Suasana malam semakin mencekam. Kepingan kristal salju mulai kembali berjatuhan. Menutupi rerumputan musim dingin dan dedaunan. Melapisi tanah-tanah basah menjadi putih. Sasuke menggali lubang itu cukup dalam. Setinggi lehernya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, berubah menjadi uap saat terhembus ke udara. Ia keluar dari lubang itu, lalu menggendong tubuh itu untuk dibaringkannya dalam lubang dingin yang telah digalinya. Ia mengecup kening itu. Dingin.

Sasuke menutup lubang dalam itu, dengan tanah bercampur salju. Hatinya miris, mengapa Hinata harus terbaring dalam tanah yang dingin dan pergi untuk selamanya. Ia hanya mendesah.

Diambilnya salib yang kini terselimuti salju. Pada pangkal kuburan itu, ia menancapkannya dengan mantap, berbalik arah dengan hatinya yang tak pernah mau pergi dengan rela meninggalkannya. Ia menatap pisau besar penuh darah, yang dilemparkannya begitu saja beberapa saat lalu. Diraihnya dan ditancapkannya di depan salib kayu yang kini terlihat rapuh. Serapuh hatinya.

Mata sayu itu menatap lekat kuburan di sampingnya. Hati kecilnya berharap, tubuh yang terbaring kaku di bawah sana dapat terisi jiwa kembali. Tapi, ia tahu, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kembali ia mendesah menyadari kebodohannya.

Pandangannya beralih dari salib itu, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu.

Pandangannya terkunci pada bagian semak-semak yang menutupi akar pohon tempat tubuhnya terpancang tadi. Semak hijau yang didominasi oleh keping salju. Ia menatapnya lekat. Samar-samar warna-warna lavender mencuat, membentuk kuntum yang kini dipenuhi kelopak kecil lavender yang halus bagai beludru. Warna itu, kembali mengingatkannya pada Hinata.

Tubuh astral Hinata berdiri melayang di atas semak-semak itu. Tentu saja, mata Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Mencurahkan seluruh hasratnya pada setiap bulir yang meleleh. Bunga-bunga lavender bermunculan, tumbuh, dari titik-titik air matanya. Seakan gadis itu berusaha untuk menandakan pada kekasihnya, bahwa ia tak pernah pergi. Ia tak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Ia tidak pernah meniggalkan Sasuke. Ia tetap berada di samping kekasihnya, menyertainya, walau keadaan sudah tak memungkinkan. Walau kini mereka telah berada di alam dan dunia berbeda.

Sasuke tertegun menatap bunga-bunga itu yang tumbuh semakin subur. Ia mulai tersenyum. Dan kini ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian untuk berduka. Bahkan ia masih ada di tempat yang sama dengan tempatnya berpijak. Tanpa pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena itu memang tak diperlukan. Karena mereka tetap bersama. Tak peduli bagaimana kenyataan telah merenggutnya.

Perasaan sedih dalam hati Sasuke perlahan terangkat menghilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia, dan bara cinta diantara mereka menghangatkan jiwa yang beku. Meskipun dunia luar tetap ganas dan menggigit tulang. Mengisi energi dari jiwa yang telah kosong meski dunia luar hanyalah tempat yang ditinggalkan. Meski mereka tahu, mereka tak bisa lagi saling memiliki secara nyata. Kakinya melangkah. Menuju semak lavender tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

Sasuke berdiri. Tepat di depan semak lavender yang mulai berhenti tumbuh. Tepat di tempat Hinata. Meski Sasuke tak dapat menatap mata itu lagi. Meski ia tak dapat memeluk tubuh itu kembali. Meksi ia tak dapat merasakan bibir mereka yang saling membagi kasih. Ia tak peduli.

Karena, ia tahu, kini mereka tengah saling menatap.

Keheningan menyelimuti hutan yang sepi. Tangan transparan itu menelusuri wajah stoic yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke tahu, tangan itu tengah mengelus wajahnya pelan. Tangannya yang masih berisi kehidupan menggapai udara kosong di hadapannya, mengelus kembali tubuh yang tak nyata di hadapannya.

_"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun.."_

Angin berhembus perlahan. Seakan membisikkan kerinduan. Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Matanya terpejam. Menghayati bisikan sepi dari udara yang membawanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah pergi, Hinata..."

Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba mengabur. Membuatnya tidak seimbang dan rapuh. Hinata tak dapat berbuat banyak. Hanya bisa kembali menangis tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Detik itu pula, ia berharap dapat menyentuh dunia hanya untuk menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang mulai roboh. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Hari mulai menjelang pagi. Semburat jingga mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Tubuh Sasuke kehabisan tenaga yang akhirnya berakhir roboh diatas tanah yang lembap. Menghadap semak lavender yang kini ada dalam jarak pandang meski kini dunia semakin menggelap di matanya.

Samar-samar, dilihatnya tubuh astral Hinata ikut berbaring di atas semak lavender itu. Menatap onyxnya yang mulai kehilangan kemampuannya menatap cahaya. Tubuh itu terlihat tembus pandang. Sasuke tak peduli. Mata mereka saling menatap. Dan tangan transparan di depannya terjulur memeluk tubuhnya yang telah tak berdaya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Kedua onyx Sasuke terpejam rapat. Dalam buaian mimpi, jiwanya terjaga meski dalam kegelapan. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang tak biasa. Dan suara itu semakin membuat hatinya tenang.

_"Tidurlah, Sasuke-kun. Giliranku untuk menjagamu..."_

Jiwanya telah tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi sepenuhnya. Dan jiwa di sebelahnya, tetap terdiam untuk melindunginya sampai mentari kembali terbit dan terbenam.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note :**

Waaaaa setelah sekian lama fic ini diabaikan, akhirnya diupdate juga T.T. anyway, maaf kalo fic ini masih songfic karena terlanjur dibikin dan aku gamau ngehapusnya, huehehe. Yeah I know laah songfic udah ga boleh :(. Hmm, yaudah deh ini yang terakhir yaa! Kore wa saigo de!

Maaf juga kalo gaje, maklum author masih belajar :P. Maaf kalau ada typo DLL. Oya, ayo kita balas revieeeew!

**sasunata chan**** : **yaa ceritanya tentang World War II, maaf banget author lupa nulis di chap sebelumnya T.T

**Chaos Seth** : Hmm, gomen ya kalau ceritanya emang jelek banget :'(

**Shizukayuki Rosecchi** : Iyaa makasih udah ngingetin, hehe. Kenyataannya ini bukan songfic banget kok, Cuma nulis aja sesuai alur lagunya (sama aja songfic dong? ==')

**Nadya Funadya** : huee saya juga sedih sama ceritanya, pengennya sih gausah mati tapi ternyata Tuhan berkata lain, hiks :'(

Last words,

Mind to review?


End file.
